The Graceful Assassian
by aPlaceToCallHome
Summary: After bringing Sasuke back, Naruto leaves Kohona, vowing never to return. But when Kohona is threatened with war, they ask Naruto, a feared assassin for help. He agrees but he's changed into a cold-hearted killer. Can Sasuke get him back? REWRITE INPROGRS
1. The Request

**Summary: Naruto leaves the village, unable to take the villager's abuse any longer. Years later, Kohona is in trouble and they ask Naruto for help. But will he help them after what they did to him? And what has he become?**

**A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. In January I may update a lot slower. School starts and all that**_** great**_** stuff. SoLet's see if I can finish it before school starts. (Yeah Right xD) The story will probably end at chapter 5 or somewhere in that general area! Enough of my ramblingOn with the story, Mild Swearing included Sasuke and Naruto are OOC **_**Majorly **_**OOC**

**Warnings: Yaoi, please don't read if you don't like Yaoi. Mild swearing included.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

_Years Later_

"Oh my g—Children get inside the house!"

"Please, spare us!"

People began to flee to their houses as Naruto walked down the street.

'_Cowards' _Naruto thought.

Naruto made a stop at a restaurant. Once he stepped in, the whole room went quiet.

'_Damn, Am I really that frightening?'_

"**No, Naruto, You're just a hired assassin that carries blades everywhere you go. You're not frightening at all" Kyuubi said sarcastically**

"_Shut up Kyuubi"_

Men shivered, women had hearts in their eyes.

"**But seriously kit, you've changed, and I'm not too sure it was for the better."**

"_Aw, is the big bad demon worried about me? How sweet"_

Indeed, Naruto had changed. His appearance changed, but most of all, his personality

He now stood at a nice 6'2, he spiky blonde hair was now whitish and fell down to his waist and gentle, calm spikes, he had a muscular body, but he was relatively thin. His blue eyes shined coldly and uncaringly.

Yes, Naruto _was_ quite scary. But people that didn't know who he was thought he was absolutely gorgeous, heck even if they knew who he was, he still had a humongous fan club.

His heart completely froze over, he seemed to be an empty shell, hired only for "taking care" of a problem.

He became something he swore he never would.

A tool.

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxns

"Hokage-sama!" A jounin shouted

"What is it now?" Tsunade asked in a bored tone

"We have just gathered very important information!"

"Try finishing what you have to tell me in one sentence please"

"…We just figured out that Orochimaru is planning a 'surprise' attack against Kohona, _soon_"

"Our ninja just got back from a battle! They're weakened"

"I figure they would be healed and rested up by then, but it would help if we had some assistance."

"And most villages have probably sided with Orochimaru, them being afraid of him and all"

" I don't know…You're excused for now, we will have a meeting tomorrow"

"Have a good night Tsunade-sama" After that, the jounin was gone.

"What could we possibly do?" Tsunade said.

Tsunade scanned the room, searching for some sort of answer.

She spotted a book that listed random assassins. _(A/N: Honestly! I couldn't think of a way for her to suggest Naruto)_

She flipped through the book, and stopped at a page

The page read:

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Title: The Graceful Assassin_

_Occupation: Assassin/Mercenary_

_Bio: _

_Will assist if paid the correct price, or if he just happens to be in a good mood that day ._

_Locations Found:_

_Kumo, Mizu, a cave to the east of Kumo._

_Cell: (Again, in my story, they have cells)_

_555-7869_

"Naruto…."

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

Sasuke, now a jounin, was just informed that Tsunade had scheduled a meeting with Jounin,Chuunin, and the Council members discussing Orochimaru's plans.

When Sasuke arrived at the meeting room, Tsunade was already reporting her plan.

"If we could get the Graceful Assassin to assist us with the Orochimaru problem. I'm sure that the other villages will come over to our side."

"Exactly who is the Graceful Assassin anyway?"

"The Graceful Assassin…is Naruto Uzumaki."

"What the hell?!" Jiraiya shouted

"Are you serious?!" Sakura shouted

"There's no way that Naruto is The Graceful Assassin, he's way too weak!" A council member retorted

"I believe it, we always underestimated him, and if we didn't, he would still be here by today." Neji said

"Would he still want to help us after what this village did to him?" Sasuke asked sadly

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"I shall send out a messenger to give Naruto our request, we will have to wait for his reply." Tsunade continued

"Meeting ended, you are dismissed."

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxns

"E-excuse me..A-assassin-sama?"

Nauto looked over at the cowering man.

"You have received a message from Kohona." The frightened man said.

'_Kohona….'_

"Thank you" Naruto said in his quiet raspy voice

'_I hope I have another pair of pants at home.' _The man though as he walked/ran away,

Naruto opened the scroll and read it.

'_They really expect me to help them? Maybe I should go just to spite the vilagers'_

"**You should go to show them what you've become, and they're mistake by letting you go."**

'_You have a point Kyuubi…'_

Naruto thought for a moment.

Imagine Kohona's face when he returned as the feared assassin….

'_Then it's final, I shall return to Kohona"_

Naruto strapped his reply message onto a black cat

"Bring it to Kohona" Naruto said

The cat poofed away.

'_I'll set out tomorrow"_

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

**A/N: Woot! Chapter 2 finished! I really thought that nobody would like it! You proved me wrong! As I said earlier I may update slower because school starts soon so you have my apologies for that. I'm hoping to get at least 8 reviews by the end of the week, who knows? Maybe I'll have more! **

**The more you guys review, the more I write!**

**Oh and thanks to first couple of viewers, I'm glad you guys enjoyed it**

**Don't forget to hit that pretty button down there!! **


	2. The Return

**A/N: Woot, third chapter! I never came up with ideas for them so fast before! I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying the story! Naruto is really quiet in this chapter, going back to the village he hates could be overwhelming…I really have to stop rambling so much! Anyway, enjoy the third chapter of **_**The Graceful Assassin.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters**

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxsx

Tsunade was pacing worriedly around her office.

"I highly doubt Naruto is going to come back, he shouldn't have to, but if he is…would he have changed at all? And what if he doesn't, what are we going to do then?" Tsunade ranted

"I really hate being the Hokage!" Tsunade whined

These are just some of the thoughts the stressed Hokage had go running through her mind.

Like an answer to her prayers, she heard something scratching at her door.

Grabbing a kunai knife, she opened the door; she looked around and saw nothing.

The cat meowed, hoping to get her attention.

"A-achoo! Damn cats! Shoo! Get away!"

The cat moved its head towards the letter strapped on its neck.

She untied the letter from the cat's neck, after the cat poofed away, she opened the letter.

It read:

_Tsunade,_

_I am willing to assist Kohona in their time of need. When I arrive at Kohona I will speak of my regulations. I will arrive no later than the third day of the week._

_-Naruto_

"He's coming!" Tsunade said happily as she picked up the phone to call a messenger to deliver to the Jounin, Chuunin, and Council members.

After she finished her call, she sat there quietly. "Just by reading his letter, I can tell he changed" Tsunade said to no one in particular.

She sighed, and began to write the letters to the other villages stating their resources in hope of getting them to join their side.

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn



Naruto was no more than an hour away from Kohona. He wasn't that happy about returning to the village at all, so he was taking his time getting there.

"**Come on Kit, quicken the pace. The quicker you get there, the shorter you'll have to be there."**

"…"

"**I can't believe I'm saying this but, I miss the old Naruto." Kyuubi said**

"_Just who is the old Naruto anyway? As far as I remember thisis the old Naruto, I haven't changed at all. Unless you're getting me confused with the mask." _To tell you the truth, that was the most Naruto ever said to anyone, in Kyuubi case any_thing_

"**Touchy! Touchy! Fine, I'm going to sleep, wake me up when you get some personality."**

"_Good, he's not going to wake up at all"_

Distracted by all the arguing with Kyuubi, he didn't notice that he was standing right in front of Kohona's gates.

Clearing his throat, getting the 'guards' attention.

"W-What business do you have with Kohona?" The guard said yawning.

"I'm here to assist Kohona; I wish to speak with the Hokage"

"Ah! _You're _the ally coming to the village! Right this way!"

As they were walking Naruto got bombarded with giggles, points, drool, and a lot of "oh my gods". He ignored all of them and continued walking.

Half way to the Hokage's office, he passed a group of his old friends. Those friends being Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino.

The group stopped talking and stared at Naruto. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

Sasuke was speechless, and as he was looking at Naruto, he was turned on, of course, but also upset to see his love's expression.

It was empty, once warm sky blue eyes were now icy and cold, his face held no emotion at all, his hair was no longer bright but more of a whitish blond color. It was…scary to say the least.

Naruto looked at the group and at Sasuke, looked away, and continued to walk towards his meeting with Tsunade.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

"Here we are!" The guard said overly happy.



"Thank you" Naruto said as he walked into Tsunade's office

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork.

She was also stunned, by his looks, and his clothes.

He was wearing baggy black pants with a red chain going across his waist and going down his leg, a tight shirt with red ties going from his waist up, and he had black arm warmers (_Excuse the crappy explanation hehe_

"Naruto?!" Tsunade screeched

"Hn?" Naruto answered quietly.

"You came! I'm so happy!! Thank you so much!" Tsunade said getting up stretching her arms out to give a hug to Naruto.

Before she could wrap her arms around him, he moved to the side, avoiding contact.

Tsunade looking a little hurt offered a seat to Naruto while taking her own seat

"Tsunade, I will remain in this village until Orochimaru decides to attack, afterwards I will become an ally to Kohona, I will not remain in the village."

"I understand. Thank you again for coming to help us out Naruto, I really appreciate it."

He nodded. "One more thing…Where am I going to be residing for my time here?"

"Oh! I'll call Sasuke, I'm sure he has plenty of room in his mansion."

'_Of all the people."_ Naruto thought bitterly

Tsunade called Sasuke, and asked him if it was okay, of course Sasuke said he could stay, and he would be over to pick him up in a hot minute.

A minute? Yeah right, once Tsunade hung up the phone, there was a knock at her door.

"A-Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked nervously

Naruto, again, just looked at him, and nodded.

"I will talk to you tomorrow Naruto, Thank you Sasuke" Tsunade said addressing both of them.

"Sasuke." Naruto said darkly

Sasuke jumped and turned around.

"Yes, dobe?"

"Is there a faster route to your home?"

"Y-Yes…we can go this way." Sasuke said leading him into an alleyway.



This cut about 10 minutes of their journey to Sasuke's home.

It was already late into the night when they arrived there/

Naruto uttered a silent yawn.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room"

Sasuke dropped Naruto off and made his way to his own room.

"What happened to you Naruto?" Sasuke thought as he got into his bed.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, maybe we can go get lunch or something"

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnxnsxnsxnsxnsx

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the late update, I'm sorry for the short and terribly written chapter. For some reason, I feel like the quality of my story is going down, I read over the chapter and I didn't think it was that great…Hopefully you guy's enjoyed it, if not tell me and I'll do my best to correct it. Thanks!**_

_**The purple button is calling out to you! Don't deny it.**_


	3. The Battle

**/N: Finally! Mid-Term week is over! I can relax and sit down and finish writing the 4th chapter of my story, sorry for the wait, hehe! There will be action in this chapter (And a little one-sided romance). Hopefully, it's not too corny or rushed! Action is included in this chapter! They're jutsus will be in English since I don't feel like figuring how to say them. Sasuke is definetlyseme in my story Naruto as seme freaks me out, he's just the cutest little uke**

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

"_Sasuke, help me" Naruto looked up with sad blue eyes._

"_Onegai Please)! Save me before I fall completely into the darkness" Naruto said reaching out for Sasuke._

" _Sasuke, please" Naruto said with tears in his eyes._

_The ground beneath Naruto began to collapse_

"_Naruto!!" Sasuke screamed trying to get to him_

_By the time he got there, Naruto was already gone._

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

Sasuke shot up abruptly from his sleep, running his hand through is hair, hoping to call his nerves.

'_This isn't working! I have to see_ _him'_ Sasuke thought getting up and basically sprinting to the room he left Naruto in.

Naruto was looking out the window, silently enjoying the thunderstorm that rained over Kohona.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked to make sure he was there and it was okay to come in.

Naruto didn't seem to notice Sasuke standing there, completely absorbed in the thunderstorm.

He looked beautiful. Naruto's long blonde hair framing his face and making him look extremely cute. He's shirt was a mess, (probably because he just woke up), resulting in some skin being shown. Unfortunately for poor Sasuke it made him blush uncontrollably.

'_Dear God, this is not the time Sasuke!'_Thought the Uchiha as he tried to calm that cursed blood flow.

"Naruto" Sasuke said again, "Yes?" Naruto said quietly

Sasuke dashed over to him, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller body.

"I missed you Naruto." He said into Naruto's neck

Naruto gasped and began to tremble; he tried to get away but gave up when Sasuke held him tighter.

'_Naruto, what happened to you?' _Sasuke asked himself

In hopes of getting some answers, he decided to speak his thought5s. "Naruto, what happened to you? Where did my optimistic blonde go? I want him back."_'_

'_His? Since when did I become his?'_Naruto thought bitterly

"**Honestly! I never knew you could be so stupid!"**

'_Shush your face Kyuubi'_

"Before you left the village, I wanted to tell you something," Sasuke continued

Battling whether or not to tell him the truth about his feelings, Sasuke breathed and spoke

"Naruto, I L--

"Uchiha-sama! Uzumaki-sama! Orochimaru's minions have attacked the east gate! Orochimaru is on the move! We need you immediately!" A jounin shouted from outside.

'_Damn it, why now?!'_Sasuke thought angrily. Naruto breaking the embrace, left to strap the ties of his shirt, tie up his hair, and get his weapons. Sasuke following in his example left to grab his things. After they were prepared, they left to the battle.

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard throughout the village, woman and children retreated to the compounds hidden throughout the village, and ANBU leaders shouting orders at their team. The thunderstorm in the background made the battle more dramatic than it already was.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived just as Orochimaru made his big entry.

"Well, look what we have here! Sasuke Uchiha, my failed experiment. What a shame, you came back to this pathetic village to finish playing ninja with your little friends. Speaking of friends, where isss (he's a snake) that annoying blonde? I heard he was assisting the village! Pah! He won't be much of help!"

"Have you not heard of his reputation? I haven't seen him but he's feared by all!" Jirayia said defending his old student

"Uh, Jirayia I think that's Naruto standing behind you." Kiba said

Jiryaia turned around, "Holy shi--! I didn't even notice you there Naru—NARUTO" Jirayia hollered

"This is no time to get reacquainted, there's a battle to be fought." Naruto said seriously

"Ooh! Look who grew up! Maybe I made a mistake when I took Sasuke as my vessel" Orochimaru said while looking at Naruto

"Enough of this talk, Kabuto gather up some ninja and get Naruto for me" Orochimaru said sitting down on a nearby boulder."

Kabuto obeying his master's order lunged at Naruto.

"Naruto watch your back!"

Naruto one of his swords, and defended himself from Kabuto.

"Do you earnestly think you can defeat me with some half witted attack such as that?" Naruto said darkly as he flipped his sword around so the grip hit Kabuto sending him flying.

"Give Kabuto back up fools!" Orochimaru said yelling at the ninjas from his boulder.

Four more ninjas lunged at Naruto.

Naruto stood there and in a flash the ninjas that attacked him, lied dead on the ground.

Ninjas that were fighting stopped, Orochimaru's eyes went wide and Naruto's friends were astonished

"What the hell just happened?" They all said at the same time

"Dude! How did you do that?" Kiba said surprised "Magic" Naruto said sarcastically

"We have plenty more ninja! So don't think you've won just because you have an assassin on your side" Orochimaru said from far away.

As he said that, 20 more ninja literally popped out of nowhere

"Everyone" Naruto began at a low voice so the ninja didn't hear him. "Jump up to that tree over there" They all nodded curious as to what he was about to do.

Before the ninjas attacked, Naruto jumped up to a tree and made hand signs for water and darkness. "Forbidden Jutsu: Swamp of the Underworld"

The surrounding area turned into a swamp, the ninjas, confused as to why they were still afloat looked down, as soon as they did that, pale arms rose from the water and grabbed them all by the legs, the ninjas were paralyzed and their pupils were missing as they sank.

Everybody's eyes were as wide as serving plates. Sasuke was amazed to say the least '_Just how powerful is he?"_

"We must retreat! We can't win!" One of the ninjas called to Orochimaru.

Agreeing with someone of a lower level than him for once began his retreat.

"After I wasted my time coming back here, you're not leaving here without an injury, and this time, I'll make sure it's not curable." Naruto said with a smirk (evil) on his face.

Sasuke looked at him sadly. _'Is that really the only reason he came back here? Not to see his friends, or me?' _Sasuke thought

" Summoning: Yami Kitsune "

A black fox appeared, sitting down waiting for his master's order.

"Chase after Orochimaru, change into a deer or some other animal and put this down in front of him" Naruto said handing a scroll to the fox.

The fox grabbed the scroll and left

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxnsxnsxnsxn

"Whew! Naruto! Thanks for your help!" Tsunade said cheerfully

"…" Naruto looked down

"So, are you planning on leaving Naruto?"

Naruto nodded

"When…?" Tsunade said sadly

"Two days, I have to repair my weapon" Naruto said quietly

"I see. Take your time. I only want you to leave when your fully healed."

"…..Yes Tsunade-sama, May I leave?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you may." Tsuande said picking up her phone.

"Sasuke" Tsunade said making sure that Naruto was gone.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked

"I want you to try to convince Naruto to stay, it's time for him to come home, and I know you have feelings for him, so please! Make him come home." Tsunade said next to tears

"I will Tsunade, I promise" Sasuke said hanging up the phone.

"Not just for you, but for me as well."

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsn

1: Just in case you don't know, Mojo jojo is from the powerpuff girls xD

**A/N: Omigawd! It literally took me a month to come up with that chapter! I hope the 'action' scene didn't seem to corny or rushed. It was my first time, and usually when I do make action scenes it sounds like a poorly edited kung fu movie , Did I mention how much I hate this chapter? Oh well, hopefully you guys will enjoy it **

**Ja Ne**

**DarkHeartlessAngel**


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: Woo! I finally got the 5****th**** chapter done! It took me forever to figure out what I was going to do with this chapter…Heck, I still don't even know XD It'll come along soon enough. Sooo, you guys enjoying the story? I'm so proud of it! It's my first story and I think it's going well no flamers yet gets on knees a prays that it won't happen enough of my blabber! On with the story! Oh and by the way, (Isn't it funny how I keep talking?) check out my profile and vote on the next story I should write… I'm stumped, I may end up writing all of them, but I want to know which one I should write first! It's up to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Notice: Sasuke is very OOC! And so is Naruto! And Kyuubi, man is he OOC I might have to change that later, but right now, it kinda fits. So I'll keep it **

**Dedication: SasuNaruTLA because this author is the coolest :D**

**Spoiler Alert: If you don't know who Naruto's dad is, you may want to skip the third breaker. If you don't care, then knock yourself out!**

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

"_Please! Spare me! I beg of you! My children…I'm the only thing they have left! Please!" A man cried. The man was lying, but he was doing his best to make him feel guilty._

_Naruto stepped toward the pleading man, sword drawn and ready to strike the man at any moment._

_As Naruto walked toward him, the frightened man continued to back against the wall, acting as though it would be an escape route. _

"_People like you disgust me, they remind me of the people I left behind, I will not spare anyone with the morals you have." Naruto said coldly._

_He brought his sword down; the man didn't have a chance to escape._

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

'_Hmm, is that really bothering me? It never did before…is it this village? The people in it? This just gives me more of a reason to leave. It's making me sick.'_ Naruto thought disgustingly of himself

"Dobe! Come down, I prepared breakfast!" Sasuke hollered from down the stairs.

'_I think he's getting too accustomed to me being around, it's not good.' _He thought getting up from his bed, and heading down the stairs.

Sasuke looked up from serving the dishes._ 'When did the usurakontachi get so hot?! His hair framing his face ever so gently, the way his slender body moves when he walks. Holy crap! Am I blushing? Damn it! When did I turn into such a fan girl?!'_

Sakura was right, Sasuke _did_ like long hair, but one thing she didn't get right, he like long hair on _guys_. And it just so happens that his love was sporting it very nicely.

Naruto took a seat across from Sasuke, not paying any attention to him whatsoever. They sat in silence for a couple minutes before Sasuke gathered the courage to speak.

"You know Naruto, I missed you." Sasuke said with sincerity in his eyes.

Naruto looked up from his uneaten plate and stared at Sasuke.

"…" Was all Sasuke got in return as Naruto got up and emptied his plate, as he headed back up the stairs.

'_I want him back! I need him back! What happened to my blonde?' _Sasuke thought

Back in his room, Naruto sat there in silence, well at least that's what he yearned for.

"**It must sound weird coming from me, but must you be so heartless, kit?! The Uchiha-brat obviously cares for you"**

'_Hn, he never did before, so what makes you think that after 6 years, he would magically develop feelings for me? And besides, I don't want to have any relations, never again.'_

"**You loved him though didn't you?"**

'_Please note how you put the word "love" in past tense'_

"**That doesn't hide the fact that you do, and it's obvious this guy has feelings for you."**

'_Have you forgotten what village we're in? It's full of a bundle of people that have grown pig-headed and fat in the time of their prosperity, if they have me, a feared assassin, they will get exactly with they want, power. They're most likely using Sasuke to their benefit.'_

"**But kit, think about your friends and the ones that care abou—"**

'_I'm done, Kyuubi, that's it. I'm not returning to this disgusting village."_

With that, the conversation was over, Naruto made his decision. He wasn't going to come back.

The same argument would have to come up again, because the Council scheduled a meeting with Naruto, in hopes of getting him back on their side.

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

Before Naruto arrived, the council was making preparations for the meeting that would basically seal their fate. Jounin and ANBU attended the meeting as well.

"If we don't get him on our side, he could potentially become our enemy. And if that happens, we're threatened with the fall of Kohona" A council member began.

"Indeed, but, I do have two big cards to pull, and they may work. There's a secret not even Naruto himself knows." Another council member added.

'_What are they trying to pull? If they screw this up, I may never see Naruto again, I don't want to relive that possibility.'_ A worried Sasuke thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived, shall we let him in?"

"Y-Yes." Tsunade replied hesitantly_, 'I'm not sure this is the way to approach this' _

"Ahh, Naruto, take a seat, you know what you're here for, am I right?" The council member asked Naruto.

A mere nod was all he got in return.

"Ahem, anyway, Naruto I hereby declare it mandatory for you to stay in this village, for you cannot refuse"

"And why is that?" Naruto said raising an elegant eyebrow.

"You were born in this village and you have obligations to it."

"The day I left Kohona, was the day I cut all ties with it, I have no obligations to this village in any way" Naruto retorted with pure venom in his voice.

"That's where you're wrong Naruto-kun." A council member sneered.

Again he was greeted with silence. "Everyone knows Minato Namikaze correct?"

The room stayed quiet, interested in where it may lead "Stupid question, anyway, Minato had one son, and before he died, he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside his newborn child. That child was you Naruto."

"And your point is? I knew of this already." Naruto said.

"Then you should know, as the son of a Hokage, that no matter what you do, you have obligations to this village." The council member said as if he just won a war.

"…And how long have you known about this?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since the end of the Chuunin exams, why do you ask?" He asked.

"Then as you know, six years ago, I was still Minato's son, as I always will be." Naruto stated.

"I'm afraid I'm not following Naruto-kun." The council member said afraid as to what he may say next.

Tucking hair behind his ear, he continued, ignoring some swooning noises from the women/men in the room.

"The day I left the village, I just so happens that you were in a meeting with Tsunade, it was also where I entered the room. So mind explaining to me why you didn't try to stop me?"

The room was in awe. He had made a good point. The council member remained silent.

"The 'obligations' I had to the village were still valid six years ago, and nothing stopped me from leaving. So it seems, that you conviently made up this 'obligation' theory."

"T-That's not true. You belong in this village Naruto Namikaze!"

"Heh, as I said before, I will remain an ally to this village, nothing more, you're lucky for that."

And with that, Naruto excused himself from the room

'_That did NOT work at all, I think it just made the situation worse.' _Tsunade and Sasuke seemed to be thinking at the same time.

"This meeting has ended. You may excuse yourselves" Tsunade said leaving the room herself.

Sxsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

After what felt like a courtroom trial, Naruto entered "his" room.

_'I think it's time I took my leave, this is getting out of control'_ Naruto thought.

"Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke said in the doorway.

"…" Again, was all he got in return. "Are you planning on leaving me again?" Sasuke said with sadness plastered on his face.

"I am not leaving you." Naruto said in a low voice.

"You are!! You're leaving me, Naruto! I can't go through that again!" Sasuke said pulling Naruto into an embrace, burying his head into his neck.

Sasuke pulled away, gazing into the icy blue eyes that once held so much warmth.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said leaning in, before Naruto could react, he felt a pair of lips on his own.

_'I've been waiting for this, I'm going to enjoy it'_ Sasuke thought wrapping his arms around Naruto's slim waist, trying to get Naruto closer to his body as much as possible.

Naruto couldn't think, and he didn't know what he could do, so, he did what felt right. He kissed back, ever so gently, but he did kiss back.

_'What am I doing? The bond between Sasuke and I, it should be broken'_

"**You think that, but look at what you're doing! Making out with the Uchiha isn't going to make the bond break any easier"**

'_It feels right…I need to stop' _It's what Naruto thought, but he just couldn't pull away.

Sasuke was in heaven, but unfortunately, he needed to breathe so he pulled away.

"Naruto…I love you."

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnszxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

**A/N: Fogive me, short chapter I know. Ack! Don't kill me! I kinda left it off on a 'OMG WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT' kind of note, Hehe :D;;;. I took me FOREVER to come up with this chapter, so please don't kill me! Long awaited love between Sasuke and Naruto has finally arised MWHAHAHAHA. Whew, it's 3:04 in the morning and I'm beat! I refused to go to bed until I finished this chapter, so finished it I did! Don't forget to visit my profile and vote on the next story I should write. Oh and one more important thing.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V  
**

**V**

**V**

**V **

**Review! **

**DarkHeartlessAngel**


	5. The Apology

**A/N: Glad you're enjoying my story so far. I'm glad it's going so well. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the other ones, if there is anything that I can correct, just PM me, I'll do my best to fix it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D;**

**Warnings: Mild Sweearing, Yaoi!! Do not read if you are against yaoi please, thanks :D **

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxnsxn

"….Sasuke…I'm sorry." Naruto said, breaking out of the embrace, and headed out the door.

Sasuke watched as Naruto left the house.

Anger began to build up in Sasuke after awhile.

"Damn it! Why? Why?!" An angry Sasuke yelled punching the wall.

He just confessed to Naruto that he loved him…and he got rejected…terribly.

"Why the hell can't I have you Naruto?" Sasuke said as he continued to punch the wall.

Sxnsxnsnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxnsxnsxn

Naruto was running through Kohona, not caring where he went.

"Sasuke…."

Without noticing, he ended up deep within the forest. He jumped up into a nearby tree, and closed his eyes, enjoying the rain that just began to fall

"Naruto?" A voice from below called for him

Naruto didn't reply, hoping the owner of the voice would go away.

"Naruto-kun?" The voice asked again.

Now knowing the owner of the voice was persistent, Naruto answered him.

"Hn?"

"What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick" Iruka said worriedly.

"It makes no difference Iruka." Naruto said semi-annoyed, he closed his eyes again, hoping again Iruka would go away. _'I'm already sick'_

Sighing, Iruka closed his umbrella and jumped up into the same tree his "little brother" was sitting in.

"I'm really glad you came home, I missed you a lot." Iruka said as his brown eyes warmed even more.

"Why?" Naruto said quietly after a couple moments of silence/

Startled by the sudden noise, Iruka jumped a little. "Hm? Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Why?" Naruto said a little louder.

"Well, because you meant a lot to me, and you still do Naruto-kun."

Iruka was devastated when he learned that Naruto left the village for good. He took it almost as hard as Sasuke did.

"You do know I'm not staying here…right Iruka?"

"….Yes…and…that's okay. J-Just be careful out there Naruto..I don't want you to get hurt" Iruka said.

Iruka didn't mean it. He didn't want his little brother leaving home again, and he was pretty sure Konohamaru didn't want his "Aniki" to leave the village again either.

But if this is the path Naruto chooses to walk down, a dark lonely path, how can he or anyone else save him?

Naruto seemed to ignore Iruka's comment, as he continued to enjoy the rain that was coming down harder now.

"But Naruto….Are you ever going to come home? I-I really miss you…and Konohamaru does too…"

Naruto ignore Iruka again, not wanting to give an answer to Iruka's question.

Iruka looked down sadly, half knowing the answer already.

"Hn." Naruto scoffed sticking his hand out, letting the rain pelt it.

"Yes, well, don't stay out here for too long Naruto-kun, I don't want you catching a cold." Iruka said jumping down, opening his umbrella again, and began to walk away.

"Iruka."

Iruka stopped upon hearing his name. "Yes Naruto?"

"Thank you, sensei…" Naruto said, allowing some of his past to enter his vocabulary.

Iruka bowed his head, smiling, "You're welcome Naruto." Iruka said as he began to walk away again.

"**Aw, how cute, kit. You're becoming a little softie, adowable!" **Kyuubi said, mimicking a child's voice.

'_Hn' _Naruto scoffed again, jumping out of the tree.

"**Are you headed back, kit?"**

'No, not yet, I'm staying here." Naruto said looking up, enjoying the rain hitting his face.

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxsnxsnxnsxnsnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsxnsxnsxnsxn

Sasuke sat in his room, watching the rain hit his window while gulping down a cup of tea.

'_What did he mean by "I'm Sorry"? Was he sorry he couldn't love me…? Or was he just….Why the hell is the so damn confusing!?'_ Sasuke said gripping his head.

"Is there anything I can do….? I want him back…."

Throwing his mug uncaringly into the sink, he went upstairs, and plopped on his bed.

On his dresser, there was a picture of him and Naruto on quite a difficult mission Naruto's head was on his shoulder and they were both smiling.

"I want that back…" Sasuke said sadly.

He stared at the picture as he began to fall asleep.

A couple of minutes later, Naruto entered the house.

Startled by the noise, Sasuke woke up, and headed down the stairs.

Naruto was standing there, very wet, and shivering.

"Dobe! What happened?! You weren't out in the storm this entire time were you?!"

Naruto broke into a coughing fit.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said rushing over to Naruto's side.

"Come on, let's go upstairs."

"I'm fine, Sasuke"

"No, no you're not, now let's go." Sasuke said, wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist.

'…'

As they began walking up the stairs up to Naruto's room, Sasuke looked at the blonde's face, noticing it was flushed and he was paler than normal.

'_What was he thinking? Staying out there in the rain like that?'_

Once they made it to Naruto's room, Naruto opened the door and began to close it.

Naruto almost had it closed before Sasuke opened it again.

"What is it, Uchiha?"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said worriedly.

"I'll say it again, I'm. Fine."

Sighing, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist again and kissed Naruto.

"Wait here, I'll go grab you some medicine."

"…Alright."

'I'm sorry Sasuke….I can't love you….I want to…..I-I can't though….'

…

(Silence XD)

…

'_What the hell was that called Namikaze?! This village is turning me into a little pansy…'_

Sxnsnxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxnsxnsxnwsxnsnxsnx

"Damn that sexy beast to hell!!" Yelled a very angry snake looking man.

A couple of days ago, there was a cute little deer at his door, with a scroll in his mouth.

The cute little deer let it go, and Orochimaru passed out.

When he woke up…

He couldn't move.

At. All.

He. Was. Pissed.

When can move, Ooooh that sexy little blonde will be in deep poo.

And What he'll do to said blonde will turn this story rated M.

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnsxnsxsnxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxnsxnsnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnsxnsxnsnxnsxnsnxnsnxnsxnsnxsnxn

**A/N: Whoot Chapter Six of "The Graceful Assassin" is finished! I'm so sad, the next chapter is the last one D: I really had a lot of fun with this project, and I can't wait to start some of my other ideas, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D **

**Reveiew Please? :D**

Top of Form


	6. The End

**A/N: Glad you're enjoying my story so far! I can't wait to start some of my other ideas. Hopefully you'll read them :D No pressure !! Sorry it took me sooo long to update DX I was on vacation, and while on vacation, there was no internet, and then my laptop died, it took me FOREVER to fix it, and when it was fixed, ALL of my files were. gone! I was going to give up, but I promised all of you a final chapter, and dammit imma give it to you! And for the "Strawberry Queen" I will include some brotherly stuff between Konohamaru and Naruto. Now, let me explain, I do know Konohamaru was 8 when Naruto was twelve, SO I'm changing that, In my story, when Konohamaru was 8 Naruto was 15 so now that Naruto is 20 Konohamaru is 13/14 Just so there's no confusion (Like that wasn't confusing enough XD) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto D:**

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxnsxnsxnsnxsnxnsxnsxnsnxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

"Boss!" Konohamaru shouted as he saw his Aniki walking down the street with Sasuke following him.

'_He looks so cool now!!'_ Konohamaru thought while admiring Naruto's appearance. He was wearing his hair out, as it usually was, only this time it was tucked behind his ears, exposing his two piercings at the top of them, his hair tucked behind his ears also revealed his face, which was usually hidden behind his hair, a tight black muscle shirt revealing his one tattoo of a dragon on his right shoulder, baggy black pants with chains criss-crossing making somewhat of a spider web design, black bandages running up his arms, and black fish-net fingerless gloves._ (A/N: PHEW DX)_

"Konohamaru?" Naruto said while glaring at a girl that was obviously opening her shirt to expose her bust to him.

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking at Konohamaru again.

"Oh!" Konohamaru said snapping out of his trance. "I was wondering Naruto…" Konohamaru was getting a little nervous talking to his idol.

Naruto began to subconsciously tap his foot; he wasn't one with the most patience.

Sasuke was beginning to get tired, still worried about the cold Naruto caught during his time in the rain yesterday. As usual, Naruto passed it off, and continued to over-exert his body.

"If we could, I dunno, go out to eat or something…I haven't seen you in what? Six years? And you just came back to the village, and I barely see you around and--"

"Alright." Naruto said quickly, trying to stop his rant. Sasuke sighed inwardly, looking at Naruto, he noticed he was holding his head, he guessed it was a headache, but he didn't say anything and followed Konohamaru to a restaurant.

Sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxsxnsxnsxnsxn

"I'm not going to argue about this any longer!" shouted a highly irritated Hokage.

"Hokage-sama! Have you not noticed the decrease in attacks during Naruto's stay in Kohonagakure?"

All he got in reply was an eye twitch from the PMSing Hokage, ignoring this, the persistent head of council continued.

"Once you sent out the message that the Graceful Assassin was staying here, no one dared come anywhere near Kohona!"

"Wasn't it _you_ that wanted Naruto-kun out of the village permanently?"

"Yes! But that was when he was completely useless, loud, obnoxious, and had no control over Kyuubi no Kitsune! And now, I know who he is!"

"Exactly who is he, Kyouka** (1)**?!" shouted the now angry Hokage.

"Minato's. Son. That's who he is dammit! He belongs here!!"

"He belonged here six years ago! And you didn't try to stop him when he left you selfish bastard, now get out of my sight!" _'We had this damned discussion already; I'm not going to repeat it'_

"So you're willing to put Kohona in danger? Once he leaves this village, who knows what will happen!"

"Tsunade-sama, if Naruto-kun tries to leave the village, I will have him jailed Tsunade!"

"Get. Out." Tsuande said pointing to the door.

Kyouka left with a slam of the door.

'_Hmm…What do I need? Sake, Sake, Midol, and oh I dunno, more Sake maybe?' _Tsunade thought taking her pill and downing it with alcohol.

There was a knock on her door, poor Tsunade chocked on her sake out of surprise and anger.

"What?!" She hollered at the door.

"….Tsunade-sama" A quiet voice came from behind the door.

"Come in, dammit."

The visitor opened the door completely, revealing the face of the academy teacher, Iruka.

"Ah, Iruka. Have a seat." Tsuande said calming down a little.

Iruka took the offer, sitting down, he asked "Hokage-sama, about Naruto."

"Look, Iruka. I cannot make Naruto stay here! At first, that's all I thought about "Bring my gaki back home" but then I realized: what good would it be if Naruto stayed in a village where he was once hated just for being born?

Iruka stayed silent.

"Iruka, As you know, Naruto was perceived as a demon until he turned 15. And now, because of what my gaki has become, Kohona wants him back….I don't think it's fair for Naruto to stay here against his will."

"….I understand that Hokage-sama, but…"

"But what? I explained it already Iruka"

"What about Sasuke? Konohamaru? ….Kohona?! I'm sure Konohamaru will be heartbroken if his "boss" leaves his home, his friends, and everyone else behind! Sasuke….I don't want to know what Sasuke would do if Naruto left home again!"

"What did I just say Iruka?!"

"But Tsunade!"

"I never thought I would be arguing over this with you, of all people!"

Iruka fell silent once again.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka said sadly as he left the Hokage's office.

'I'm sorry Iruka" Tsunade thought while gulping down her fifth bottle of sake

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxsnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxsnxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsx

"Thanks for lunch boss! I'm really happy you came home! " An excited Konohamaru said. Naruto nodded in return.

"So boss, what have you been doing? I've heard you're an assassin now! That's soo cool!!"

"What have I been doing?"

"**Good question kid!!" **Kyuubi shouted as if Konohamaru could hear him

"I've been going on missions, gathering information, and plenty of other situations I don't want to get into." Naruto said flinging some hair out of his eye.

'_Again I say, he's so cool!!' _"Really?! Wow!"

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura shouted from a distance.

'_Since when did I have the prefix "kun" after my name? Wasn't it always "Idiot" or something along those lines?'_

"**Remember kit, they're all trying to change your mind about leaving here, nothing else. It's not out of friendship, adoration, or love; they all want you here because they know they will be safe.**

Naruto's eyes dulled more.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto's face.

'_Is it his cold?'_ Sasuke thought also looking at Naruto.

"Yes, I'm fine." Naruto said coldly.

"O-Okay Naruto-kun...Tsunade needs you in her office." Sakura said blushing. _'I'm standing next to the two hottest boys in the entire fire country! Oh my Gawd!'_

_'The hell?'_"Alright, We can talk later Konohamaru"

"O-Of course boss!!" Konohamaru said cheerfully.

"Do you want me to come with you Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Even if I said no, you'd follow me anyway." Sasuke took that as an invitation and followed Naruto to the Hokage's office.

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsaxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnszxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsnxsnxsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama have arrived."

"Send them in!"

Naruto entered Tsunade's office with Sasuke following close behind.

"You two, take a seat" Tsunade said hesitantley.

"You needed to see me Tsunade-sama?" Naruto said as he was sitting down.

"Yes..Gaki...There was some information I wanted to ask you about."

"What about?"

"The organization you used to work for."

"..."

_'What organization?' _Sasuke thought more interested in the conversation.

"You used to work for an organization that had ties with Akatsuki and Orochimaru, correct?"

"Hn."

"Is there anything you can tell me about the Akatsuki or even Orochimaru?"

"Ah, I cannot tell you any information gathered by the organization. But I do have something regarding Orochimaru."Naruto pulled a scroll out of one of his pockets and handed it to Tsunade.

"What is this?" Tsunade said examining the foreign scroll.

"A new jutsu Orochimaru is working on. Apparently, he needs the power of the Kyuubi."

"What?!"

"Yes, look at the figurines, and the symbol for "nine"."

"Are you going to give it to him, gaki?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto worriedly, afraid that he would make a bigger mistake than he himself did.

"...Even if I did, the power of Kyuubi is beyond Orochimaru's control."

A momentary sigh of relief fled from Sasuke and Tsunade.

_'Wait, what does he mean "if"?! He's going to stay with me... isn't he?' _Sasuke thought.

"I seriously want you to think about what it is you're doing Naruto. If you give Orochimaru you're powers--"

"Orochimaru will die." Naruto said.

"Yes, but won't you too?"

"We'll have to wait and see, now won't we?"

"Naru--!!"Sasuke began

"Yo, kid!!"

Looking down, Naruto saw Gamakichi looking back up at him.

"What did I tell you about appearing without being summoned?"

"You said not to appear without a reason, kid!!"

"What's your reason now?"

"Orochimaru"

"What about Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked.

"He's planning to strike again. This time taking you with him, Naruto."

"Really? Hm. Sounds interesting" Naruto said standing up.

"Wait, Naruto! You're not going to hand yourself over to him are you?"

_'Thinking about it..'_

"Of course not. I'm just...excited. I haven't fought since our last encounter with him, and he ran away, so it wasn't much of a work out..."

"Naruto, you better be careful..."

"Hn, I'm going to train. Excuse me." Naruto said as he left Tsunade's office.

Sasuke sat there, half in shock and fear of what may happen to Naruto, and if he'll loose him again.

"Sasuke..."

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto...is out of our reach now Sasuke"

Sasuke immediately frowned. Not wanting to believe Naruto was emereged too deep into darkness to save.

"That's not true Tsunade! N-Naruto...I can save him!"

"If he doesn't want to be saved Sasuke, what the hell can you do?!"

Not knowing what else to say, Sasuke left the Hokage's office and headed back home.

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

_"__**Katon: Karyuu Endan"(1)**_ Naruto said burning everything in his path.

Naruto was so absorbed in his training, he didn't notice the presence sitting in the bushes.

_'Whoa! Look at him! When did he learn that jutsu?! He has to teach me!!'_

_'That wasn't good enough!_'Naruto thought angrily, upset that he only burned what was about 50 ft away.

_'Dammit, again!' _

_**"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"**_

The dragon shaped flame burned everything in his path once again.

"Boss!!"

Naruto, surprised by the sudden noise, immediately pulled out his blade and pointed it at Konohamaru's neck.

"B-Boss!!"

Realizing who it was, Naruto took away his blade and sheathed it.

"I'm sorry, Konohamaru, it's become a reflex."

"No, it's okay boss! I shouldn't have startled you!" Konohamaru said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you doing here? You're too far away from the village Konohamaru. If you got injured no one would know."

"I saw you walking out of the village, and I was afraid you were leaving again..."

_'Hm. How heartbroken will he be when he realizes I'm not staying here?'_

**"He won't be, he knows as well as everyone else if you're here, you'll be a great asset to the village."**

_'Wasn't it you that wanted me to stay here, as well? I believe you said... "You loved him though didn't you?" "That doesn't hide the fact that you do, and it's obvious this guy has feelings for you." Oh and my personal favorite "But kit, think about your friends and the ones that care abou—"_

**"Yes, well, that was before I realized their true objective, kit. After the meeting with the council, I began to think"**

_'Rare'_

**"Shut up. I began to think that they'll only use you as a tool"**

_'Isn't that what I'm meant for? I'm used as a tool by everyone I work for.'_

**"Those people are different. These are the people that shunned you, destroyed you're home more than once, beat you when you were only three and continued to beat you as you got older, these are the people that saw you as me, and you're not. But now, they're all kissing you're ass. It's pathetic really."**

Every word Kyuubi said, Naruto's eyes dulled more and more, until they were completely dead, and more cold than usual.

"Boss? Boss! Are you okay?!" Konohamaru said

"Hn. Go back to the village. I'm not leaving Kohona."

"Can I stay here? I want to watch you train."

"As long as you're not in the way Konohamaru, I finished most of my training. Some physical exercises , and I'm going to head back"

"Y-Yes boss!" Konohamaru said sitting down far away from Naruto.

**"Don't forget what I said, kit"** Kyuubi whispered as Naruto began his exercises

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxsxnsxnsxn

Sasuke was sucking on his eighth cup of coffee._'I can hear my bladder scream for mercy already'_

Sitting there in silence, the only thing Sasuke heard was his clock's constant ticks, Sasuke's mind ventured back to Naruto.

_"Sasuke...save me! ...Please! Save me from this darkness! Please!"_

That same phrase from his dream replayed over and over again in his mind. The thought of Naruto being in that darkness, alone...without anyone to save him. The same pain he was in. The only difference, Sasuke had Naruto to help him out of that darkness. And now that the situation was completely different, what was he suppose to do?

_'That's probably why I love him so much_' Sasuke thought looking at the ground

_'He and I...went through the same pain. Him worse than I...I once had a family, the scold of a father, the warmth of a mother...the taunt of a brother...Naruto, never had that. He was alone from the beginning, and I refuse for him to be alone any longer'_

"Naruto, I will save you." Sasuke said, finishing off his cup of coffee.

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

"Wow! How'd ya get so strong boss?!" Konohamaru asked as he and Naruto headed back to the village.

"I've been training for many years, Konohamaru"** "Liar"** _'Shut up'_

"Really!? Wow! You'll have to train me one day, boss!"

"I'll make sure, Konohamaru" **"Liar!!" **_'Be quiet!'_

Konohamaru fell silent with a smile on his face, distracted with the happy dance he was doing in his head.

As Konohamaru spaced out, Naruto looked up. He saw something black and quick dash from tree to tree, judging by this black dot's style, Naruto figured he wasn't from Kohonagakure.

"Konohamaru! Get back to the village, quickly! Tell Tsunade that he's here again!"

"Wh-What's wrong, boss?!

"Just do as you're told!" Naruto yelled from a distance, chasing after the projectile he had seen.

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

"H-Hokage-sama!!" Konohamaru said out of breath.

"Konohamaru?! What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know w-what he meant, but Naruto wanted me to t-tell you "He's here again.""

"Shit! Already?! Where is he?!" Tsunade asked hurriedly as she contacted her ANBU and Jounin.

"He was chasing after the one that set this off in the forest!"

"He'll need back up! Konohamaru, I want you to go warn the senseis at the Academy! Tell them to get all of the students into the compounds now!"

Konohamaru shook a little, _'This is exactly what happened before Gramps died...'_ "Yes Tsunade-sama!!

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxsnxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

After recieving the message from the Hokage, Sasuke, Kakashi,and Jiraya headed out to the forest, while other groups of ninja guarded the gates.

_'You better be okay, Naruto'_

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

"Naruto-kun! How nice to see you again!" Orochimaru said, playing with his hair.

"Ah, You're able to move again I see." Naruto said mockingly

The snakes eyes twitched "Yes, well, thanks to a scroll that was delivered to me I haven't been able to move at all..." Orochimaru said glaring at Naruto"Besides that are you having fun with my scrolls?"

"Actually...yes I am."

"Figure any of it out?"

"It was nothing I didn't already know."

"You know, that's why I like you, Naruto-kun. All you're power, you've obtained it without the help of Kyuubi. If you worked for me...you and I would be the most powerful ever Naruto." Orochimaru said licking his lips

By this time, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya, and some of the Rookie Nine made their appearance.

"Not interested. You'll most likely weigh me down."

Sasuke visibly sighed at Naruto's offer.

"Well, if you're not going to come with me willingly...I'll have to take you by force!!" Orochimaru said.

_**"Senei Jyashu!" (2)**_

The snakes the appeared out of Orochimaru's sleeve wrapped around Naruto and prevented him from moving.

"Do you think he needs help?"

"I highly doubt it, by the looks of it, Naruto is trying to see how fast he can move after his immobility,"

One of the snakes wrapped itself around Naruto's neck, another around his lower half, and three on his upper body.

_'I'm sad to think that this is the best he can do at this time, I've seen all of this before'_

The snakes wrapped around Naruto began to constrict, and "Naruto" disappeared in white smoke.

One snake slithered back over to Orochimaru.

"My pet, have you seen where the delicious blonde went?"

The snake stuck out it's tongue out as a reply.

"Hm" Orochimaru hummed as he picked up the snake.

The snake slithered around, down Orochimaru's back, and back onto the ground.

"Do you sense him?"

"Hm. Maybe" Naruto replied. Naruto took off his jutsu and went back to his normal form.

Orochimaru, not expecting him to be there, didn't have time to retaliate and now had a sword going through his abdomen.

"Now, how could we be the two most powerful beings when you can barely dodge a little trap, Orochimaru-sama?" Naruto said tauntingly.

While Naruto's back was turned, a sound nin was coming behind him cautiously.

Quickly sensing that there was another chakra flow behind him, Naruto used his foot and lifted Orochimaru, turning Orochimaru and himself facing the sound nin.

Naruto pushed his blade more into Orochimaru, the blade passed right through Orochimaru, and through the unexpecting Sound Nin.

"Hn, Orochimaru-sama, was that what you're big plan was? Have him "sneak" up on me? Well, that wasn't very nice now was it?"

Orochimaru winced as Naruto moved the blade over, cutting his insides in the process.

"A-Another thing I like about you N-Naruto-kun, you're not afraid of bloodshed. I earnestly regret taking Sasuke to be my next vessel, for he was easily drawn to the light, you on the other hand, are completely comfortable in you're darkness, if I knew this is what you would have become, I would've taken you in a heartbeat."

Naruto's eyes dulled, obviously thinking about working with Orochimaru.

"He's not thinking about what he's saying, is he?!" Sasuke shouted.

_'My student...is this something I could've prevented?'_

"Maybe, Sasuke, maybe." Kakashi said in a melancholy tone

_'Why, usuratonkachi? Why would you even think about doing what he's telling you to do?'_

"So what do you say, Naruto-kun?"

"...As I said before, I'm not interested Orochimaru for I walk my path alone, without anyone's help, and I most definitely don't need you're help." Naruto said coldy as he withdrew his blade.

After a moment's pause, Orochimaru replied panting "That's too bad N-Naruto-kun..."

"Because if I can't have you're power, I will kill you."

_'Awesome' _Naruto thought bitterly.

"It's you're last chance Naruto-kun, do you want to come over with me?"

"...No."

"Fine then! I'll take you by force!"

Orochimaru dashed for Naruto with his sword drawn, quickly dodging Orochimaru's blade, Naruto retaliated.

_**"Kokuangyo no Jutsu!"(3)**_Naruto shouted. The surrounding area was covered in complete darkness. Not being able to see anything, Orochimaru stopped, trying to sense Naruto's presence.

_'Where the hell did he learn all this from?!' _Sasuke thought.

It was completely silent, Jiraya, Kakashi, Sasuke, and the rest of the rookie nine that appeared were interested in what would happen next.

Orochimaru began to panic, not knowing where he was or what to expect, he braced himself for anything that may happen.

_'Hn, This is going to end too quickly, I really wanted to burn off what I ate today...guess that's not going to happen'_

..._'Oh well, I'll go out for an exercise later'_

_**"Katon Karyuu Endan! (1)" **_

A huge flame in shape of a dragon came forward and went straight through Orochimaru, burning his skin, and leaving him in excessive pain.

"What ever happened to "Taking me by force" Orochimaru? You're not going to do anything of the sort if you get beat by one jutsu." Naruto said mockingly.

"I-I will get you! You will be mine! Kabuto!! Quickly!"

Kabuto and Orochimaru fled quickly.

Naruto dismissed his jutsu, "You can all come out now"

All of them fell out of the bushes.

**"I can't wait for you to get away from these baboons, kit."**

_'...Neither can I.'_

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted proudly "Those jutsus you used, you got them from the first and third Hokages didn't you?"

"..."

"Those are really difficult to master, Naruto. How did you know about them?" Kakashi asked.

"..."

"When did you learn all these skills, Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked while blushing.

"..."

"Y-You're n-not i-injured a-anywhere are you?" Hinata asked blushing and poking her fingers.

"..."

Naruto began to walk away.

"Yes I did get those jutsus from the Hokages, they weren't difficult and I was going through scrolls and found those jutsus, I learned all of these skills by myself once I left this disgusting village, and why the hell would I be injured?" Naruto said irritatedly as he continued walking.

"Damn." All of them said at somewhat the same time.

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsnxsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

It was late at night and the village was still being attacked when Naruto arrived there, as he walked down the streets, he took out a couple of nins on the way to the Hokage's office.

"Leave this village now, Sound Nins. Do it while I don't feel like wasting chakra on you pathetic excuses of ninja."

It seemed as though the Sound Nins were never there.

Pushing his way through a crowd of people drooling at him, he finally made it to the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade..."

"G-Gaki..."

"Orochimaru has fled once again, don't expect to hear from him for quite some time. I'm headed back to Uchiha's home...I'll speak with you later..."

"Yes Naruto, we will, and thank you."

"..."

"Tsuande."

"Hm?"

"I left something underneath you're papers, for I do not deserve it, nor will I keep my promise, I apologize sincerly...obaa-chan." Naruto left the Hokage's office and headed back to the house he was currently sharing with Sasuke.

Tsunade didn't want to look at what Naruto had left her. Afraid that it was something that would ensure he would never come home.

Hesitantly, Tsunade lifted her papers, she found an envelope addressed to her. She opened it, and her fears came true.

The necklace she gave Naruto eight years ago, in promise that he would become the next Hokage, and would live here, with his family and friends.

Tsunade left her office with tears strolling down her face, _'I lost my little brother once again'_

The forgotten necklace sat on her office desk, shimmering in the moonlight.

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

Sasuke was exhausted, mentally, physically, psychologically, emotionally...mentally! He went home right after Naruto's departure and fell on his bed.

_'Dobe...I love you' _With that as he final thought, Sasuke fell asleep, he dreamt of his past, and his friendship with Naruto.

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

Naruto entered Sasuke's house quietly, hoping that he was sleeping. From his past, he learned that Sasuke was a very hard sleeper, so he decided to pay a visit.

Entering Sasuke's room, he walked over to sleeping Sasuke's side quickly and quietly.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said almost lovingly as he caressing Sasuke's cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

In his sleep, Sasuke pushed Naruto's hand more into his cheek, holding Naruto's hand lovingly in th process.

"Naruto...Don't leave...me." Sasuke said in his sleep."

Naruto moved some of Sasuke's hair away from his face, leaning in slightly, Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's gently.

"Nnn...I love you Naruto...come home...we can be...so happy...together." Sasuke said as he slept.

Naruto gently wiped away the lone tear that fell from Sasuke's eye.



"I wish we could Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke made a small whimpering noise, "Please...come home"

"No Sasuke...I'm sorry." Naruto said kissing him again, Sasuke kissed him back in his sleep, this continued for a couple of seconds, until Naruto broke the intimate contact.

Sasuke fell silent, frowning every once in awhile.

**"Kit, it's time to take our leave"**

_'Yes, Kyuubi, it is.' _Naruto replied as he flung his small bag on his back.

"Naruto..."

"Hn...I...love you too, Sasuke. I promise, we'll see eachother again. But...do me a favor Sasuke, find someone else, and forget about me, find someone else that makes you happy. I can't do that, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

Naruto closed Sasuke's door, and slipped through Kohona's streets, making one pit-stop on the way, afterwards, he headed to Kohona's gates, and left to continue walking on his lonely path.

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

Sasuke woke up to an overly bright light shining through his window.

"I wonder if Naruto is up yet" Sasuke pondered as he walked down the hallway towards Naruto's room.

Sasuke knocked on the door.

No answer.

Sasuke knocked again, for a longer time.

No answer.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door.

He saw the bed Naruto was slept on was perfectly made.

"He must be downstairs or out training." Sasuke thought heading down the stairs to have a waffle.

He loked around for Naruto, he wasn't there.

Sasuke looked over to a note that was left on the table.

_Sasuke, I told you before that I wasn't going to stay here, but during my time in Kohona Sasuke, I began to remember how much I truly cared for you. I promised you that I would never leave you're side, and I won't, but it's time for you to leave mine, as I said before, find someone else that truly __makes you happy, Sasuke, and forget about me. You told me that I would always have you're heart and nobody could take it...I'm giving it back Sasuke. Please, if you keep trying to "make me come home" you will be in pain...and so will I. Please tell Konohamaru I'm sorry, and I'll find a way to keep my promise._

_Maybe we'll see eachother once again...maybe not._

_...But Sasuke, always remember, no matter what happens._

_You'll always have my heart._

_--Naruto._

The note was left on the table, with tears staining the paper.

_'I will get you back.'_

sxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxnsxn

1. _**Katon: Karyuu Endan **_

Fire Type; Fire Dragon Flame Blast  
_Appearance:_ Chapter 120  
_Used By:_ 3rd Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, in the shape of a large dragon, from the users mouth.

2. _**Senei Jyashu**_

Sublime Snake Hands  
_Appearance:_ Chapter 123  
_Used By:_ Orochimaru  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Summons a number of snakes inside the sleeve, which snake out and latch on top the opponent, rendering them immobile.

3 _**Kokuangyo no Jutsu**_

Bringer of Darkness  
_Appearance:_ Chapter 122  
_Used By:_ 1st Hokage  
_Type:_ Genjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates an illusion of complete darkness over the battlefield. Causes confusion

4. Kyouka is a name I gave the council member, I didnt know their real names...and I didnt want to waste time looking them up.

**A/N: WHOO! FIRST STORY EVER DONE!! SUCCESS!! I'm considering doing chapter 1-4 completely over, so expect some revising... I expect to be showered with strawberries now, Ms. Strawberry Queen. And thank you to all my reviewers who stayed faithful to my story **

**from the beginning to end...Hell, THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT LOOKED AT THIS STORY!! Dont kill me for the cliffy DX**

**Hm...Sequal...No Sequal? You decide!!**

**One last request.**

**Please. Please. Review**


	7. Important Note!

I'm sure many of you have heard of the situation with Lord Kelvin and RedBootton program. I'll vaguely summarize the information I've gathered for those who haven't.

Basically, this "local writer as critic", has taken it upon himself to judge which fictions shall remain on FF. So, he has devised the program RedBootton, which is used by many members of the Literate Union. The program is supposedly able to access FanFiction and search through stories or summaries for key words or patterns that are a violation of the Terms of Service. After, it SPAM reports the story until it's deleted.

Lord Kelvin hopes to go through each fandom and clean house, once thats finished, the program will be used to scan the new stories that are being posted.

With that info, I've decided that I will (eventually) move to a different site entirely until (and IF) this issue is taken care of. Though, the administration doesn't seem to have much of a problem with it so ANYWAY. On to news of this story and the others.

**Graceful Assassin (title will be changed) is in the process of being re-written, as well as Icy Blue Eyes. With a sequel soon following the rewrite**. **So much has happened in the Naruto series and I wish to update what I have written when I was younger. (It may take me awhile, for I have to get reconnected with the characters and the series all together. I've been on a break from the Naruto fandom and moved on to the Kingdom Hearts, but, I felt that these stories could have been much better.) Character personalities and all around plot will be updated to my highest potential. I will most likely post the story here to an extent. They'll remain here until this "Redbootton" situation has taken a dramatic effect on the quality of this site. When that happens, I will send a note out to where I have potentially moved (most likey deviantART or y!gallery or one of the other literary websties) **

**Thank you very much for reading (and I sincerely apologize to those who thought this was an update and it was merely a note, its quite disappointing XD) **

**Also, thank you to all who have been so supportive of this story and made it a surprising hit! Hopefully, the re-write will do just as well ^^  
**

**

* * *

**_I re-read that and I noticed I sound kinda prudish XD I'm usually not that serious, only when I'm majorly ticked off. XDD So yeah, thanks again! 8DD_

_Much love,_

_DHA (PEN NAME CHANGE IN PROGRESS XD)  
_


End file.
